


帕梦：小小房间系列

by KnightNO4time



Series: Ex-Aid 八岁永梦《小小系列》 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 是九梦小小房间系列的支线故事！永梦8岁，帕拉德18岁。
Series: Ex-Aid 八岁永梦《小小系列》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. 青年和少年

“你就是宝生永梦吧？”  
永梦走在放学路上时，突然发现坐在公园边长椅上的一个大男生站起来和他打起招呼。黑色的卷发，带着包含雀跃和期待的笑容，穿着鲜艳的衣服向他靠近。  
虽然看起来是个高中生，但那个人没有好好穿着校服，也没拿着书包之类的。明明今天是周五上学的日子，可这个人却好像在等他，坐在公园里打着游戏机。  
突然被陌生人搭话，自己还没人陪同，还被叫了全名。按照八岁孩子被教育后的思想，永梦顿时就紧张的站在了原地缩缩身子，警觉的盯防走来的人。  
“要吃吗？”青年一副自来熟的口吻从口袋里掏出来一根士力架。永梦没敢接，也不知道说什么，显然被来路不明的人吓到了。而对方似乎没打算吓唬他，而是侧头抬起下巴指了指公园边的自动贩卖机，看来这巧克力是从里面买的。  
永梦盯着巧克力几秒，又觉得不能放送警惕的看回眼前这个人的脸。两人再度对视，太近的距离让永梦不安起来。不能和陌生人搭话，可是知道自己名字的真的是陌生人吗？明明以为自己可以脑中出现各种应变方法，可惜现在却只是空空如也。  
“不要露出这种表情吗，我并不能算是可疑人物哦。”  
并不能算？永梦不太能理解这个用词。眼前这个人没有拐走他，没有管他要钱，也没抓他，而是蹲了下来和他平齐。  
大概看得出来永梦不会接陌生人的东西，那人举着巧克力的手也搭在膝盖上垂了下去。只是那个人随后说的话让永梦吃了一惊，“天才玩家M，获得全国小学生游戏竞技大奖。没有任何失败的短时间内高速通关，并且将全部隐藏路线也清关。据说平日玩游戏也一命通关，对游戏的知识也相当丰富。”  
“哎？”永梦没控制住的在对方面前发出了大意的一声疑问。他倒是先不吃惊怎么知道自己是M，因为那个电视都报道了。但是这个宛如报告的行为，令永梦感觉很奇怪。  
“你是警察吗？”  
“不是哦。你觉得我像吗？”  
永梦连连摇头。也是，怎么看都是一个学生吧。永梦也不清楚为什么自己会问出那种话，大概是因为这个人看起来和自己想的高中生不太一样。  
“我是帕拉德。你好啊，M。”或许因为发音一样，这个自称帕拉德的学生一边发音，一边用士力架的长条在空中画了个M的造型。  
“帕…拉德？”永梦眉头皱起眉，怎么听都不想是日本名字。难道是网名或者其他名字在吗？毕竟在比赛时大家都是用游戏代号称呼，永梦不是第一次见，可这样很可疑。“大哥哥你是外国人吗？”  
“你觉得我是吗？”没有否认，而是反问。帕拉德眯起眼睛笑盈盈的凝视永梦，他似乎只是不停抛出问题，欣赏对面小孩子的反应。  
不过对于这个问题永梦却犹豫起来，因为他不认识这个人的身份，也不知道名字来源。  
看得出永梦有些为难，那个人也就没耐心等着什么，从而开口解答，“是代号。就和你是M一样，我是帕拉德。你可以叫我帕拉德，虽然你的名字和M发音都差不多。”  
听不出来这人最后一句是吐槽还是嘲笑，永梦没把重点放上去，“不说出名字的人，很可疑。”永梦抓紧了自己的双肩背书包带，好似这能给他安全感，“不能和可疑的人说话。”  
“你已经说了很多了。”  
“唔…”单凭自己小孩子的头脑和口才绕不过这个人，永梦又急又怕。刚想迈出脚步绕开对方逃走，却看到对方歪了下身子。以为这人要起来揽住自己，永梦吓得又把脚缩了回来。他也没敢转身跑掉，宛如离不开视线似的，总觉得对方给他带来奇妙的吸引，奇怪又有趣。  
“那么我来给你一个忠告吧，下次遇到陌生人，不要说出来你的真名，那样很危险。”但是情况不同，所以帕拉德有乐着补充，“但现在不同，是我先知道你的。你不觉得奇怪吗？为什么我知道你的名字？”  
见永梦摇头后又点头，帕拉德深吸了口气，“天才玩家M获奖的新闻不管是电视还是杂志，或者报纸和网络，都报道了。附上了照片，只要去网上稍——微——的查查看，就能知道你名字了，我也知道你会经过这里。所以看过新闻的人们都知道你的样子，如果下次有人来采访天才M，你还爆出真名的话，那么看过采访的人就都知道你的名字了。”  
望见永梦被说的脸都发白，帕拉德也止住了话。但他丝毫没有吓到小孩子而懊悔的意思，反而把这个当作人生指导似的道出，并且把巧克力一把塞在被震了下的永梦手里，“好好记住了。但是别担心，我可不是要把你怎么样。虽然我的确是稍——微——调查了一下才找到你的。”  
永梦维持着被塞了巧克力的姿势愣愣都看着眼前的高中生，他感觉自己双手手心的温度都要把包装里的巧克力给热化了。应该搭话吗？但是说什么呢？信息量太大，永梦思维有些跟不上速度。  
他来来回回扫视几遍帕拉德，对方同自己的表情截然不同，心情也截然不同，这使得永梦蛮慌。不过他垂下目光后，立刻注意到对方另一只手拿着的游戏机，这个就是刚才对方一直在玩的。  
或许早就料到永梦会被吸引，帕拉德略显得意的抬起游戏机冲八岁男孩晃了晃。果然，小孩子的目光一下子就跟着机器走了，导致被帕拉德目光逮住后，永梦一下子被拉回现实，脸直泛红。  
“知道我为什么想来找你吗？因为我想和你玩啊。我想和你比一下，怎么样？天才玩家M，光听你的战绩就很想和你来一场。”  
“比赛？”  
的确在游戏厅和别人玩过，在学校和高年级生也玩过，也和朋友同学的哥哥姐姐们玩过几次。但第一次在路上遇到陌生人，还是大出了这么多的高中生，对自己发出邀请，永梦很难下定决心。  
“你在担心自己会输吗？”  
“才不是！”永梦不喜欢这句话，所以不自觉的就叫出口。  
“没错，”对于永梦的反应很满足，帕卡德嘴角笑意更浓。“天才玩家怎么可能不能一命通关？就因为这样，才想和你比一场。”帕拉德口吻兴奋，情绪统统涌出来，“能被我找到，如果错失了机会，一切就没意义了。”  
为什么这个高中生那么想和自己玩呢？永梦很不理解。但他至少明白，遇到游戏高手和劲敌是的暗中兴奋感，不在乎现实里是哪个年龄，单纯在游戏里希望彼此好好享受，这种期待是无法磨灭的。  
永梦差一点就点头同意，可一下子又想到时间。自己也没提前说要出去，这个点不回家会让贵利矢担心。永梦早就抛弃了刚才胆怯的心理，反而挂上了不能和对方玩游戏的遗憾，有些不甘别扭起来，“今天不可以，我必须要放学后赶紧回家…”  
“那么明天呢？周六不用上学的吧？”  
没想到对方立马答应，并且开始约时间。永梦脑袋一空，想到必须明天出来要见这个不熟悉的人，他就有些怕。然而只是玩游戏的话，永梦其实很欢迎，单纯打一打游戏也没什么不好。  
挣扎的内心在他小心脏的拍打里疯狂的转着，最终他勉为其难的决定选择一个自认警觉并且理智的要求，“要去哪里打游戏呢？大人说不能随便去别人家，也不能随便跟人走，也不能偏离平日上学路线——”  
“啊啊啊啊去哪里都好啦，”帕拉德有些不耐烦的打断对方，没料到这孩子话和想法有时候相当啰嗦。懒得想去哪，帕拉德晃了晃脑袋扫了眼周围，“不要偏离平日路线吗？那就这公园吧。周末在里面玩的人也很多，前面就是商店街，边上就是便利店和超市，你要是觉得我做什么的话呼救就好了。”  
对人随口一说给出来的答案，永梦倒是觉得相当有道理，一下子就放心下去。整个身体都松下来，在自认为确保安全后，想到可以和人玩游戏，他就相当开心。见对方点头答应了，帕拉德一扫刚才的不耐烦，瞬间就满足的眯起眼。  
“帕拉德哥哥打游戏很厉害吗？”  
“很厉害。”  
听了对方毫不犹豫地回应，永梦脸上的笑容变得更加饱满，恨不得明天快点到。不过他想了想，为了明天能够玩，他今晚要赶紧写作业！  
“因为你答应和我玩，所以我把这个借给你玩一晚上，”帕拉德突然说着把自己的白色游戏机递给永梦，永梦吃了一惊。而帕拉德相当珍惜的抚摸过机器的边缘，随后转到正面给永梦看，“这是我改造的。”  
永梦凑过去端详了下，的确很像见过的某个型号，可是却不同。造型的确没见过，也没有标示。他轻易就相信了对方的话，从而吃惊不已，“这个是你做的吗？！”  
“只是改造了一下。”  
“好厉害！”立马兴奋起来，小孩子双眼闪闪发光。  
“这个是我做的，”帕拉德转会屏幕操纵按钮，打开了一个游戏菜单，举给给永梦看。永梦没见过这个游戏，奇怪的皱起眉头，帕拉德也就摆摆手，“我原创。”  
“好厉害…”永梦感觉自己只会说这一句话了。现在面对帕拉德已经和几分钟前完全不同，对他充满兴趣和崇拜。  
“这个难度不一般，还有不同结局和最终BOSS。你玩玩看，你的话就能通关吧，M？”帕拉德说完相当大方的把游戏机借了出去，“里面其他你也可以玩。”  
“真的可以吗？！”永梦不敢相信的吃惊，却没注意脸上已经乐开了花。因为是别人的东西，他不敢弄坏，也不好意思带走，但是明天就能还回去。永梦这样想着，不自觉的就接了过来。和他想法不同，他已经把那个造型很酷的游戏机抱在了怀里，甚至差点丢掉了巧克力。  
“但我今晚会很无聊，所以把你的游戏机借我玩一晚上吧，”帕拉德摊开手。永梦想了想这没什么不好，也很公平。所以他真的放下书包把自己真爱的游戏交了出去，并且将那款白色的机器小心翼翼的放在了书包中，还注意不要被书本压到。  
“我很期待呢，永梦。明天的比赛，还有这游戏的通关记录。”事已经决定，帕拉德站起来活动了下腿。随后他并未再有多余的逗留意思，转身走进公园，沿着铺好的小路一路想着公园对面的街道门走去。  
永梦望这那个人身影消失在了公园栽培的松树后，便也转身往家走。不过他的脚步变得更快，更加轻盈。倒不是他担心回去太晚，而是他迫不及待要去玩新游戏。  
作业什么的…还是明晚或者周日再写吧。

…

“名人？”贵利矢把做好的晚饭端出来，可惜没得到回应。“永梦？”又叫了一声，贵利矢坐在了桌边的凳子上，可惜还没见那个孩子出来。“永——梦——！”贵利矢用腿和屁股把椅子往后歪了歪，让凳子依靠后腿倾斜，从而探头看向客厅沙发上的小脑袋。  
“我马上就要通关了！就等一下！”游戏中的永梦性格有点倔强，但也同其他孩子似的，对喜欢的东西不肯放手。贵利矢是收养和教育他的人，可贵利矢自认为自己并不太拘于小节，因此他只是习以为常的叹了口气。  
永梦也不会做太过分的事，肯定一会就来了。贵利矢把椅子稳回地上，拿起一个鸡腿横在嘴前，“你再不来，你喜欢的鸡腿我就吃的一个不剩。”  
“我马上！”听得出来永梦着急，可不知道是因为鸡腿危机，还是游戏里的危机，贵利矢打赌一半多都后者。永梦正一脸认真的攻略人物，给出来的回应也就几句，他根本不敢分心。  
直到贵利矢把第一个鸡腿啃得骨头精光，才听到永梦兴奋地大喊了一句“通关！”激动到嗓音压过游戏里的那句“CLEAR”。随即永梦就好像用光了全部脑细胞和体力，很累的靠在沙发上喘气。  
“好了，可以洗手吃饭了吧？”故意不在乎永梦刚才经历了什么累人的挑战，贵利矢口吻轻松的催促对方。等到小男孩来到桌前，他才开始发问，“你不是下载的游戏都玩过了吗。”  
“这是新的。而且做得很厉害！真的好难，差一点以为要死了。”  
“哟，能看到把你难成这样的游戏真少见啊，名人。”贵利矢打趣起来，而永梦并不介意。正相反，永梦脸上洋溢着大大的笑容，沉浸在刚才攻略成功的喜悦里。  
那样难度并且关卡设计巧妙的游戏很少见，永梦感觉自己迷恋上了。“还没打完，虽然只有四关，不过还有不一样的分支。”永梦认真的给对面的人解释，好似这是个艰巨的任务。  
他拿起鸡腿大口咬上去，没了往日细嚼慢咽的乖巧，反而急匆匆的狼吞虎咽。没注意对面贵利矢有些吃惊的样子，永梦秒速啃干净骨头，又开始大口喝味增汤。  
贵利矢好好观察了下他，接着问出第二个问题，“新游戏你哪来的？”  
“别人借给我玩的，那个游戏机也是。”  
贵利矢回想起来，难怪他觉得今天哪里不太对，原来是永梦手里的游戏机变了。这样想着，贵利矢认为对方是和朋友进行了交换，从而也没太计较，只是说了句“那别忘记还回去”后就继续开始吃饭。  
永梦使劲点头，不敢浪费时间。  
今晚这颗小小的心脏，正在愉快的高速跳动着。


	2. 输和赢

周六早上永梦赖在床上，看着贵利矢一大早去上班。他被嘱咐记得写作业，还被嘱咐出门玩不能跑太远。  
今晚贵利矢又要很晚回家，这种事也不是第一次。要是平时得到这个消息，永梦肯定会消沉。又要一个人度过周末，朋友们晚上也必须回家，自己只能一个人吃晚饭写作业，想想就很寂寞。但他清楚不可以影响贵利矢上班，自己也不会再为此哭闹。  
然而今天不太一样，听到门关上后，对于小孩子来讲赖床这东西就已经消失不见。永梦一骨碌从床上爬起来，快速洗漱完后，吃了冰箱里昨晚剩下的炒饭。  
看了看表，早上8点多。在爱小孩子爱玩的年纪中，这个时间已经算很晚，因此确认没有忘记拿帕拉德游戏机后，永梦便出了门。今天不是上学的日子，却走在熟悉的道路上，可他脚步意外的轻快。  
公园人还不多，他看到几个出来散步的老人路过，还有途经这里去早早上街购买早餐优惠的主妇。永梦四处找了一圈，也没见到帕拉德的身影。他甚至绕着公园走了一圈，但他很怕自己和对方错过，从而他回到了最靠近昨日相遇地点的小广场。  
永梦决定耐心等等看，他倒是没有那么心急。坐在公园椅子上，他把自己的小双肩包放在身旁，掏出来对方给的白色游戏机。昨晚的时间足够他熟悉手感，现在用的还蛮顺手。他翻开昨日保存的记录，继续玩了下去。  
就在他进入第二条复线的一半时，太阳已经从东边爬上来了一大截，几乎从斜上方重重的打压下。可这丝毫没有影响靠近树荫下的永梦，小孩子对于兴趣的集中力相当可怕，他甚至都没发现公园的人多了起来，孩子们的嬉闹和遛弯的宠物犬都没能博得他眼球。  
一关打通，永梦还没喘口气，就被身后突然扬起的鼓掌声下了一哆嗦。单人拍出的掌声清晰的可以识别出节奏，扣动的力度响亮而缓慢。  
回头望去，帕拉德正穿着那身并不低调的衣服，站在他身后。高中生几乎近到要贴上他后背，并慵懒的让两边的掌心相互击打着，宛如手腕没骨头。  
“最后那一连串躲闪和攻击的确精彩，使用隐身和加速并且运用了高处障碍物的小伎俩，我还没见过有人这么玩过。期待你用这个应付我。”显然帕拉德已经在他身后悄无声息的围观半天，永梦根本没发觉。同时这也是帕拉德的宣言，若让永梦被连续逼急到这么紧，那说明帕拉德对自己的能力很有自信。  
不过手拍到这里，帕拉德也觉得拍够了。他丝毫不掩饰心情的笑容令他看起来有点可怕，宛如他绝对不会放手让永梦用任何借口离开。最后一掌拍的很响，同时他也握住双手，让周围的气氛安静下来，集中到他的声音里，“不过看样子，你没玩完全部关卡呢。”  
“因为晚上九点必须睡觉…”永梦有些委屈的给自己辩解。小孩子必须早睡，贵利矢在家的话还是会晚上管他，但养成习惯后即使一个人，永梦也会到点犯困。  
都知道小孩子被管教的可能性，因此帕拉德不吃惊也不失望。而是他抬起他的那双大长腿跨过长凳，一屁股坐在了永梦旁边，并从上衣兜里逃出来了永梦的游戏机。他把游戏机塞在了永梦手中，并抬起胳膊绕过小孩脑袋上方从另只手里抽出自己的游戏机。  
毕竟那个是对方的东西，永梦也就松开手。他刚才微微点头想要和帕拉德打声招呼，但却被对方一系列行为打算思路。他觉得帕拉德和他目前接触过的任何人都不一样，而他的好奇心一下子就被对方牵走。  
“看来你都完美通关了呢，”帕拉德操控着他的游戏机，查看了昨晚永梦的纪录。  
“差一点就…不过设计的真的很厉害，那些关卡的技巧我几乎都没见过，差点就失败了。”永梦想到昨晚差点就死了的那一瞬间，便脱口而出。谁知他却立马又为此兴奋起来，“大哥哥你做的游戏真的非常棒！这种紧张到要死的感觉好久没有过了！”  
小孩子并不会使用什么厉害的表达方式，但他闪烁的双眼却将要表达的心情发挥的淋漓尽致。帕拉德心满意足的扬起下巴扫了眼远方，将对方的话收入耳中。随即他收敛起刚才的气息，回过头时他已经挂上卓卓逼人的认真劲，“我们开始吧，M。”

…

永梦从没想过会输。  
他和帕拉德起初打了平手，紧接着他就在平手和输的情况下来回持续了五局。他每次就差一点点，好似最后那一点距离他永远都无法越过帕拉德一般。  
作为比过赛的人，八岁的孩子也做好了认输的准备。可对于天才玩家M的性格，他显然有些不能接受自己连败的纪录。小孩子不认输的委屈劲被带了出来，到后面他整个憋到脸都红了。  
可不得不说，永梦心跳加速的原因一方是紧张，一方则是因为难以置信的兴奋感。他从未感到如此巨大的快感，只要稍微偏了一点或者移开目光，他就感觉会被对方轻易击败，而他甚至都觉得呼吸是在扰乱自己。  
对面的帕拉德看起来比永梦游刃有余多，中途还扬起目光几次瞥向小孩的状况。望见永梦有些焦头烂额的认真样，帕拉德满足的挂起一侧嘴角继续下一波攻击。  
等永梦终于扳回一局后，太阳已经照在了人们头顶的正上方。不知何时围上来了几个小孩子，作为同年龄的孩子，他们自然跑去支持起永梦来。  
得到声援的永梦，下一次继续取得住胜利，这次他终于超出帕拉德些许距离。可惜很快他就感觉吃力起来，这表示帕拉德的能力远远还不止这样，他根据永梦的情况更改了战斗方式。于是永梦再次败下阵来，他差一点就能拿到平手。  
周围有几个孩子顺势跑去帕拉德那边围观，剩下的几个继续给永梦鼓劲。孩子们炒热的气氛让帕拉德的兴致多少高起来，可他也不喜欢耳边总被噪音干扰，从而他向周围几个小家伙递过去眼神后，那些孩子就被他气场吓得闭上嘴。  
“再来！”面对又一次Game Over的M，小孩子的自尊心早就受挫万分。不过永梦单纯的只是不甘心，并不会恼火和发脾气，反而他开始变得固执，非要坚持拼下去。  
“就是这样，M！”帕拉德很满意对方要求再战的态度，“拿出你的全力来。”  
此后那几个孩子的家长们过来要把他们拉去吃饭，孩子们显然很不愿意回家。这些事情都发生在一旁，永梦却根本来不及分心，也没空挥手告别。他被帕拉德紧逼到额头出汗，嘴唇因压低的呼吸而发干，眉头不见舒展。往日玩游戏会挂着自信笑容的M不见了，如今双瞳迸发出的光好似能燃烧出火焰。这样说或许很夸张，不过永梦的确精神绷紧到大脑都要烧着了。  
因为一旁孩子和家长之间的闹别扭，等他们走后几个学生和大人也围了上来。起先是因为有孩子认出来永梦是M，和家长说着没去现场，想在这里看，从而引来注意。接着大人中有几个人好想发现什么的在一旁议论纷纷，并且缓缓围在了帕拉德身旁。  
“喂喂…那个不是帕拉德么？”  
“哎？啊——糟糕！？”永梦耳朵一瞬间捕捉到最近的声音，突然出现的名字让他思绪被不小心打断，结果吃了Boss一个大招，掉了不少血。他顿时惊慌的稳住手，担心的表情满是委屈和着急，使劲操控着角色要去扳回局面。  
“吵死了，”瞥见永梦情况的帕拉德立马恼火的对边上的几个人如此警告。且不管边上有人是否对他的态度发出不满，帕拉德只是不希望有任何东西阻拦永梦和他全力以赴的游戏，“M，你只要集中在和我之间的游戏上就可以了，不用管周围。”  
永梦因为刚才的失手，落下不少差距。他的血在这局最后变得很薄，并且败给了帕拉德。但这次帕拉德并未露出获胜的满足，看来他不承认这次永梦发挥的能力，因为都被周围人搅黄了。  
永梦显然变得消沉起来，毕竟八岁的他多少还是会因事出突然而慌乱紧张。自那一下后他就被Boss连续攻击整得够呛，中途还弄错了攻略，让自己和帕拉德呈现出很大差距，为此男孩坐在那里抿着嘴开始给自己反省。  
“你已经尽力了，”边上的人连忙安慰小男孩。却没想到有人立马蹲到椅子旁，拿出手机，“你就是上次小学组获胜的孩子吧？和我拍张照如何？”这话一出来，那人朋友也连忙附和起来。  
本来正经历过短暂人生中最大失败打击的永梦，完全没法扬起好心情，被这几个人弄的一愣一愣。他这个行为被当作默认，那个人也立马举起手机弄成自拍模式，和朋友在永梦周围找位置。  
被打扰到永梦不能和自己比赛下去帕拉德心情暗淡，笑容瞬间消失，目光挂着强烈的恼火。可惜他还没来得及开口阻止，自己也被几个人围住。那些人询问他是不是真的帕拉德，还有高中生找他要签名。  
“M，换地方了！”帕拉德从嗓音下爆发，也不管周围抱怨，把游戏机往兜里一揣，抓起永梦的书包单肩挎住，一把拉住永梦将小孩从人群里救了出来。  
按快门太晚而拍糊的那几个人立刻不满的询问帕拉德要干什么，而帕拉德也不管，推开要签名的人的手，抱起永梦就从快步挤了出去。公园中不明所以的人们还对这边投来目光，只见帕拉德抱着永梦几步跨过广场另一头的草地，抄近道后跑去了另一头大门。  
“我们要去哪？”出门公园，永梦被他放在地上后，不安的询问。  
“绕开那些缠人的人。”帕拉德气还没消，口吻冰冷，害得永梦没敢继续回话。可想想刚才自己被弄的也很为难，还有点怕，永梦就没反驳。毕竟他当时心情也不好，一点也不想和陌生人拍照。  
“喂！拍照一下又不会怎么样！”  
突然两人听到有叫声，回头就看到刚才那几个不死心的高中生跟了上来，还是用跑的。其中没拍照成功的人手里还抓着手机，这大概不是单纯想拍照，而是对于帕拉德态度的不满，从而作出的反行为。  
“真扫兴啊，”帕拉德从牙缝里挤出真心话。  
永梦则是惊呆在原地，他没想到现在的高中生都可以这么有行动力，并且对于事情的反应如此过激。和刚刚接受教育的小孩子比起来，面对那些纠缠不休的大人们，永梦没由来的开始害怕。  
“走了！”帕拉德说这拍了把永梦的后背，接着为了甩开那些人而跑起来。  
“帕——唔….？！”永梦担心到要蹦起来，他来回快速扫过帕拉德还有依旧叫着自己M的几个陌生人，不知所措的伸手想要找帕拉德求救，但对方比他果断多了。  
这八年里没被大人追过的永梦这次被冲来的人吓得不轻，于是拔腿就跑，更何况帕拉德还拿着他的书包，他自然掉头就去追帕拉德。不过他跑得太慢了，结果还是被帕拉德一把抄起来带走。

…

永梦到后来都不知道他怎么抵达河边的，虽然是他熟悉的地方之一，却让他有些恍惚。  
帕拉德刚才带他逃走时，展现出绝对快速的道路策划能力和体能。在永梦看来，对方简直把这附近的街道于脑中制造了地图，还有导航。帕拉德抱着他穿过小巷，钻过破掉的栅栏小洞，用了最短距离抵达河边。  
永梦中途的确很想吃惊地感叹什么，但他在帕拉德怀里都被晃晕了，最后忘记要说什么。此时他坐在河边的草地上，怀里抱着帕拉德还回来的书包，手里握着对方从河岸旁便利店买的水果温牛奶。  
即使体力再好，抱着个八岁男孩跑这么远帕拉德还是会累。只见他坐在草地上单臂往后撑住身子，舒展开双腿放松身子，大口罐着一般小孩子不会买的饮品。  
永梦瞥了眼边上的人，于是也学着对方那样，大口吸着吸管，让喉咙发出吞咽的响动。这几口下去的确很爽，永梦舒服的往后一靠，却发现自己不是坐在椅子上，没有靠背。  
就在永梦张开四肢拼命晃着阻止自己往后仰去时，帕拉德往后一伸手接住了小孩，接着将其往前托起。可谁知道，永梦刚打算说谢谢，帕拉德就突然松手，还没放好重心的永梦就这样往后躺如了草地。  
男孩第一次觉得，躺在野外草和泥土的地面上是如此舒服。坚硬的地面的确能清晰感觉到，下面泥土的不平整也不舒服，草的厚度感也很少能体会过，可他就是不想起来，或许是他累了。永梦眨了眨眼，凝视着上方的天空，太阳刺得他立马闭上眼抱着书包侧过身。  
他听到笑声，眯起眼望见帕拉德已经坐起身子，并弓着背一只手腕支在膝盖上回头望着他。对方的心情恢复了，应该是因为甩开了那些人，又和永梦单独相处的关系。  
“他们认识你吗？”永梦突然想起什么抛出问题。他真的不太清楚帕拉德的事情，却好像很有名。  
对于这个问题，帕拉德似乎不愿意多费口舌解释，而是有些不耐烦的撇撇嘴。高中生用两根手指夹起自己脖子前的挂坠，那是几个颜色不同的数据方块串成的，并越过肩头回答男孩，“因为衣服被认出来的吧，麻烦。”看来他一点也不想被认出围住，却让自己的衣服出卖了。  
“你们小孩子应该不知道。我参加过其他地方举办的国际赛，亚洲区。不管是网络，还是地区我参加了。”回答很简单，也没细说。永梦只捕捉到了“国际”和“亚洲”两个词，吃惊的张大嘴。帕拉德倒是不以为然，“拿了冠军。但那个是去年的事情，然后私下做过直播，虽然直播没露过脸，名字也用的不同。”他放下空饮料罐，双手垫去脑后，躺去草地上闭上眼，“虽然被认出来无所谓，可打扰我和你的比赛就不能允许了。”  
“你好厉害！”永梦没有被对方的话吓到，反而沉浸在对方的厉害之处中。小男孩放下书包和饮料，跪在草地上，凑近望着帕拉德的脸，给对方形成了一片小小的阴影，“国际赛！亚洲的话，就是比韩国，中国，泰国，还有…总之比那些地方来的选手都厉害喽？也比日本的其他地方的选手厉害喽？”永梦放弃自己没怎么好好学习记住的国家名字，注意力绕着帕拉德来回转，丝毫没有因为对方实力过强而吓到。  
不过永梦心底也清楚，刚才那样平手或差几分的差距，肯定不是因为对方勉强才完成的，帕拉德肯定还有更深的实力。  
帕拉德听完他的话侧过头，越过被微风吹动的刘海扫过小孩，“那么你原因继续和我玩下去吗？我会给你最棒的体验。”  
“好啊！”永梦回答的毫不犹豫。如果可以和这么厉害的人玩，尽情享受游戏的话，他求之不得。永梦并不畏缩，也不想着会输。而是希望坚持到获胜，继续挑战，继续和对方玩下去。  
“就是因为这样我才找你的，”帕拉德眼前一亮，侧过身凑近过来。“人会畏惧强者而退缩，或者嫉妒强者而使用手段。但我这些都不需要，而你则会单纯的享受游戏的乐趣，持续进行挑战，这就是我要找的东西。”帕拉德说着简单却又让永梦困惑的话，语速不变，“所以永梦，陪我继续玩下去吧，我也会陪你玩下去的。”  
“我会陪你玩的，所以，你也会陪我玩的，对吧？我们只是一起玩游戏…对吧？”  
最后那句话帕拉德一点也不意外，毕竟他们才接触了两天，帕拉德也没打算说出真名。甚至他兴趣点就是刚才表达的那样，想要找到这个小小的天才玩家享受刺激的游戏，单纯有着热情一起玩下去罢了。所以永梦会带着戒心也能理解，帕拉德根本不会为此失望，他比永梦了解更多社会的事情。  
“你提防我也无所谓，因为我什——么都不会做，只要你陪我玩的话——”  
“咕噜——…”  
永梦捂住自己乱叫的肚子，为打断了对方的话而羞红脸。早上起了后就一直在集中精力进行游戏，刚才又在紧张中来到这么远的地方，中午也过去了一个小时多，小孩子体力再也撑不住。  
帕拉德从地上站起来，随手掸了下裤子后方。“好了，不要再发生那么扫兴的事。我们去吃饭吧。”  
“可是…”  
“你要现在回家？吃什么？这么远？”帕拉德和对方不同，一点也不担忧。“吃完我送你回去公园附近。这顿我请，你怕什么？”这么说完，帕拉德两步顺着斜坡爬上草地，走去上面的大道。他不忘回头催促男孩，“你饿到走不动了吗？”  
“没没没有！”永梦抓起书包快速背上，却还没忘记捡起他和帕拉德空瓶子，爬上草地去找垃圾桶。帕拉德望见他乖巧的举动没有给予夸赞，也没给予抱怨，而是爬上大路后等在一旁。  
等男孩小跑着去丢垃圾桶后又跑回来，帕拉德迈开步子领着他向最近处的饺子馆走去。他没询问永梦要吃什么，单纯凭借自己的爱好决定，而永梦也没拒绝。

…

只是帕拉德也有没料到的事，那就是吃饱的永梦竟然靠在椅子上睡了过去。小孩子应该没有被允许那么长时间玩游戏，长时间集中精力并且还被全力以赴的进行周旋，看来有点不适应。  
要说失望的话，帕拉德还真有点的。但那单纯是对于小孩子生活作息差距的失望，而他对永梦接受挑战一事是而心怀感激的。  
看起来总是很警觉，倒是现在一点警觉心也没有。帕拉德内心吐槽同时，的确产生点想做什么的冲动，却被他压了下来。想想看，还是算了。  
所以高中生没有弄醒男孩，也没抛下对方离开，而是和认识的饺子馆老板打了声招呼，坐在那里等着永梦醒来。  
他从兜里取出自己的游戏机，扫过永梦昨晚完成的通关记录，愉悦的笑出声。或许他今晚还会把游戏机借给对方，因为他希望看到永梦把游戏全部打通的画面。  
下午的阳光被店里拉下遮阳的窗帘挡去绝大部分，暖色调薄薄的一层透过，洒在小冠军的黑色发顶侧面，形成浅淡的折射。孩子浓密的睫毛垂下，掌心里还握着他刚才吃饭时拿着的餐巾纸团，靠着背后的书包歪头枕在椅背上。  
帕拉德凝视对方几秒，随后失去兴趣。反正按照这个姿势，永梦大概会往一侧滑动，从而下坠感让他惊醒。这个浅短的睡眠持续不了太久，帕拉德对此保有耐心。  
国际冠军也选择靠回椅背，隔着桌子上吃空的饺子碟，在小小天才玩家的对面打开了游戏的地狱模式。


	3. 奖和他们的联系

永梦放学后绕去商店街，偶尔贵利矢会带他来这里吃饭。熟食店老板对他们很熟，可乐饼个炒面他也经常买来吃。今天早上贵利矢给了他钱，因为晚上要晚回家，让他去商店街买喜欢吃的东西。8岁的男孩抓着书包的双肩带，来回摸了裤子口袋好几次，生怕把钱丢了。  
“这不是小永梦吗？今天不来玩？”突然被打了招呼，永梦一看原来是老光顾的那家游戏店小哥。小哥脾气好又亲热，在他和朋友来时就经常和他们一起聊天开玩笑。“今天我们这里周年活动，只要赢了游戏就有大奖…哎？九条没和你一起吗？”  
“他还没下班。”永梦礼貌的鞠躬回应后，给出了答案。  
“哎？他还真是忙。你一个人没问题吗？他都不管，”小哥单手叉腰用鼻音发出些许担心和遗憾，其实嘴上这样说，他还挺喜欢和贵利矢开玩笑的。不过看到永梦认真的点头后，小哥就笑盈盈的拍了拍他脑袋，“真是了不起啊。既然没人管，就玩玩怎么样？”  
永梦不确定自己现在要不要进去。他是不是应该赶紧吃晚饭回家，还是进去呆一小会，但又怕自己没有自制力，毕竟得到的零花钱可不多。虽然这样想，可他还是忍不住伸长脖子往店里望了望，“我今天只拿了饭钱。”  
“没关系没关系，周年活动吗，特殊待遇！那款专门挑战的游戏是免费的，只要你赢了就行，可以拿到奖品哦。只有今天这样！”小哥边说边推着男孩的后脑勺进去店里，一进门的那台机器就是活动用的，“一共四关，如果都通了，你就能拿到内部印花的Taddle Fantasy雨伞”  
为了诱惑小孩子，小哥赶紧拿出奖品。伞的外表是平凡无奇的深蓝色纯色，然而当他打开后，永梦和周围几个在店里的孩子都发出了惊叹。Taddle Fantasy的标题和华丽的中世纪魔幻海报被印刷在深色的伞布上。从红蓝色火焰包裹的魔王，到黑色荆棘萦绕的夜空，加上火把雕塑映照下的黑色师徒的身影，残缺城堡所染上的魔光宛如在阳光下能折射出亮度。  
“很帅吧？”小哥得意洋洋的说，“想不想要？”  
“想要！”  
“就是这样！我看好你哦。”二话不说，小哥把他一把抱上了游戏机前的椅子。毕竟他也不是第一次见证永梦的实力，此时如此兴致勃勃，纯属是因为他确定永梦能通关。

…

永梦成功通关，虽然耗时比他预想的要长一点点。前两关原本没什么，但后面两关的难度等级就突然升的有些高，许多人在这里败下阵来。  
据说是这里老板自己做的，也能看出用心。不过这难不倒永梦，因为和帕拉德做的游戏相比，难度就差远了。  
在小哥呼喊庆祝的声音，和不知道何时来围观的几个人的掌声下，永梦双手欣喜的接过伞，在赞叹声下将其打开。虽然不下雨，可他现在恨不得赶紧下一场，好让自己可以打着伞回家。小孩子没有舍不得用的想法，而是希望能赶紧让其陪伴自己上下学。  
“我们还有其他周年活动，来看看，”小哥招呼永梦到店里，那里三台机器前人聚集的意外多。其他店员也有来招呼玩家参加活动的。“只要和小伙伴搭档，把这里三款中任意两款双人枪战游戏全通关，就可以拿到超大号玩偶。”  
“是Mighty Brothers哦！”边上失败的男孩冲永梦小声咕哝，这可是最近刚发售热卖的双人游戏角色。姑且不论玩偶哪里弄来的，单单看到那一橙一蓝的大玩偶，永梦就双眼发光。一个玩偶就有一个小孩子那么大，要熊抱上去的话永梦可能都没法单手控制，也会挡着看不清路。  
可惜现在贵利矢不在，也没同学一起来和他搭档，更没法把玩偶抱回家。别看贵利矢那么忙，偶尔还是会和他玩上半天游戏。那个人竞速赛车类和肉体格斗类都蛮拿手，枪战就不知道了。  
现在想这个也没用，因为贵利矢根本不在。永梦为难的扫过周围，似乎没有落单来这里玩的小孩子，而他也没敢和不认识的大人们搭话。  
“没有小伙伴和你来啊…”员工小哥看出来他的为难，于是赶紧安慰，“可以和这里其他人搭档吗！一起玩不也挺好的吗。”这么说着，没等怕麻烦别人的永梦拒绝，小哥已经转头去招呼，“喂，有没有人——”  
“有哦。”  
突然一个声音插入打断，小哥和永梦同时回头。只见黑色卷发的高中生笑眯眯的踱步而来，伸出的右手弯曲手指抓了抓算是招呼，随即垂下后让自己蹲下来和永梦视线高度靠近。  
“帕——”  
“哟，M。我们来联手吧，”噎住永梦不让其叫出自己的网名免得引来骚动，帕拉德二话不说的弯腰把脸凑到小男孩的面前，眼底满是期待和兴奋。  
被对方突然凑近的动作下一跳，永梦双手抱着伞往后挺了挺腰，脚步向后差点踉跄。好在帕拉德及时抓住他的肩膀给他稳住，并被他的反应弄得有些好笑，“你在大惊小怪些什么啊？”  
“…你的朋友吗？”小哥在一旁愣愣的发问。  
相比和不认识的人组合，能遇到帕拉德让永梦觉得相当幸运 。不知怎么，他竟然觉得有些安心。不光是因为熟悉，也是因为他还没和对方搭档过，的确很想一起玩。更何况有了对方一起，胜利就是板上钉钉的事。所以小学生用力点了下头，“恩！是朋友！”  
“比一比谁先给出最后一击吧。”这样说着的帕拉德，根本不在乎奖品，而是满足于永梦答应他一起合作。他把斜背在身上的单肩包带在胸口前整理了下，确认不妨碍自己后，也没打算冲员工小哥自我介绍，就拉着永梦去了游戏机前。  
“帕拉德哥哥刚放学吗？”经过上次的经验后，永梦叫他名字时就特别小声。他还不自觉的用手心护在嘴边，小心翼翼瞄着周围其他人悄声询问。  
帕拉德笑而不语的点下头，似乎不想让这个话题引走永梦的注意力。他今日没再穿上次那样鲜明的衣服，但也没有穿学校校服。反而是灰色薄料帽衫外面套着黑夹克，下方浅蓝色牛仔裤相当休闲日常，脖子上的挂坠似乎被他收紧了衣服里看不出来。  
见帕拉德不说话而是递给他店家投放硬币后开机的抢，永梦也就不再多问。帕拉德特意选择有短小抢的那款游戏，是为了照顾永梦可以端得动，行动自如。他们事先还做了计划，帕拉德负责右边，永梦负责左边。  
这是一款末日僵尸的游戏，还可以刚换武器。永梦再次正视到帕拉德的厉害，而他这次努力注意配合对方。其实永梦大部分时间玩的游戏都是单打独斗，很少有合作的经验。于是当他开始沉浸其中时，一下子开始全方位攻击。明明他注意左边，却当右边有危险时忍不住跑去帮忙。  
“M，我们两个人是一起的。这边是我的，你负责好你的就行了，”目光专注在屏幕上的帕拉德，样子享受却极度认真，不是平日悠然自得的表情，而是绷其嘴角目光锐利，精准无误的把永梦险些疏忽的以及自己这边的僵尸都统统击倒。  
“是，”永梦害怕帕拉德生气，毕竟自己刚才忘记了和对方的合作意识，而擅自闯入对方负责的区域。他第一次从低处并排的角度看到帕拉德的脸，令他多少担心。  
结果这一走神，当他余光发现动静后回头已晚，一只变异的巨大僵尸从上方冲了下来。这是双人合击，帕拉德立马开抢射击，子弹的冲击让怪物的爪子没能抓伤永梦，而是被冲击力顶入半空中，“M，认真的好好攻击！”  
“对不起！”永梦一个哆嗦，立马开抢。双玩家的攻击终于启动，变异僵尸在双重连击下被打出距离，撞翻在了后方的卡车上。不过还有第二轮攻击等着，僵尸立马又爬了出来，而这次永梦已经专心致志，和帕拉德同时扣动扳机，最终将其彻底击毙。  
永梦进攻的时候，帕拉德绝不插手妨碍。同时当永梦那边有空缺时，帕拉德就会弥补上来。一左一右，彼此的区域不多越界。永梦发现和对方搭档起来特别轻松顺手，好似都能被读懂下步动作和即将发生的局势。  
第一款游戏拿下，周围聚集来的人们顿时不停拍着手。有人询问他们是不是兄弟俩，永梦来不及解释，就被帕拉德带去另一款机器前。同时帕拉德也懒得解释，所以哼了哼算是敷衍过去，假装认同了那些人的猜测。  
这次他们坐在机器上，手中的步枪是被架起来的，对永梦不会造成负担。故事很简单，就是从侏罗纪公园里逃出，运用各种交通工具求生。  
“果然和你玩，心情就雀跃起来了呢。”帕拉德咧嘴笑着坐进模拟车厢的座位上，态度又和往日无差。刚才严肃认真的模样正表示他如何沉浸其中享受游戏的刺激，并未被永梦刚开始不会合作的态度激怒。反而他赞许永梦后面实力的发挥，并且为对方后方与他合作完美而心情愉悦。  
刚才给出最后一击的是帕拉德。经过上次的经历和教训，永梦没被打击击垮，而是让他深刻意识到帕拉德的强悍实力。没有于沮丧，小男孩反而为这场好战局而庆幸。  
第二个游戏开始前的永梦已经和第一个游戏开始前的状态截然不同，还没从刚才的酣畅淋漓的枪战游戏里缓过来，一和帕拉德并排坐下，他就忍不住搓搓手心耐不住的握住枪形控制柄。  
瞄了眼小孩进入状态的小动作，帕拉德洋洋得意的晃了晃脖子松弛下肩头，选好姿势，随后抬手搭在枪柄上。他瞥了眼堵在模拟车厢两侧门的围观人群，为了刺激永梦和自己大干一场，从而故意问到，“还有一场就赢了。你有什么要说的吗？”  
“恩？”永梦小脑袋一歪，没想到会被这样要求。可帕拉德装模作样的虚握拳，把空气话筒递到男孩嘴边。看着对方一副没高中生样的兴致勃勃，永梦就被带动起来。好比胜利宣言，他说的绝对自信，“看我们一名通关！”  
有人吹起口哨，大家被小孩子的热情弄的抬高期待值。兴致勃勃望着永梦彻底如自己所期待那般充满高涨情绪，帕拉德拿出满足的表情，高涨认真下，嘴角的弧度包含他的期待和自信。“真是让人热情高涨啊，M，”他对边上小小的搭档如此感叹，用主控制的十字准星击中了屏幕里的Start键。  
这次相比刚才的那款要简单，永梦也立马追上了帕拉德娴熟操作的步调。虽然他还没有帕拉德那么出色，可这回他可以不同在成为被弥补的一方，而是能与对方相互交错，彼此为对方的协助和掩护。  
即使这次帕拉德也是给出最后一击的人，永梦却早就把这件事抛去脑后。当时他完美的控制住了巨型恐龙的四肢和尾巴，将上面要求击中的点全部命中，同时出现的交出要害致命红标则交给了帕拉德。在准确无误后，他们用最快的速度通关。  
永梦没露出平日腼腆乖巧的模样，而是同那些活泼易激动的孩子似的，忍不住欢呼着冲边上的帕拉德伸出右掌。帕拉德知道对方的意思，了然下闪过欣喜，伸手和小小的天才玩家击了掌。

…

因为永梦负责左边，所以在分两个玩偶时，帕拉德把蓝色的L给了他，自己留下了橙色的R。永梦并未要争论，甚至为此感到自豪，“这样我就和帕拉德一人一个了，是一套了呢！”  
“没错，”帕拉德满意于对方的回答，叮嘱似的竖起食指。“一左一右凑在一起才完整，就像左右手一起才能完整，所以左右操作平衡才能完成通关。因此我们要继续一起玩啊，永梦。”  
“好！”永梦毫不犹豫的给出答复。他从L的蓝色毛后面露出的水汪汪的大眼睛，脸颊带着游戏后轻微的红晕，仰着脸望着这位帮了他的国际冠军。  
“那么你下面要做什么呢？要继续玩吗？”  
“我…我还没吃饭。我需要吃饭回家写作业，”毕竟今天才周二，明天还要上学呢。虽然在课件了些，但还没彻底完成。  
多少料到他会如此说，即是帕拉德稍感失望，却没拖住对方。毕竟在他看来，永梦只有完成作业好好上课，才能不被任何理由拖延的陪他玩。  
“咕——….”  
永梦听到这声小小的哀嚎从他肚子里传来时，尴尬的低下头抱紧怀中巨大的玩偶。不过他熊抱的手一圈都楼不过来，倒是能把他涨红的脸刚好藏起来。玩得太兴奋，对于小孩子的体力来说，刚才过度集中和攀升到情绪，蒸发掉了他身体里那点力气，空荡荡的肚子各种乱叫。  
“去吃点东西！我也什么都没吃呢，”帕拉德这样说着，一手腋下夹着橙色的大玩偶，一手整理了下斜挎在胸前的单肩背带走出游戏厅。  
永梦赶紧和店员小哥道别，匆匆追了出来。不过他本身抱着玩偶就不好跑路，那把赢来的伞更是被他勉强夹在玩偶和胳膊中间，于肩头腋下的缝隙中不稳的晃着。  
接过随着胳膊抱不来的玩偶下滑，永梦往上颠了颠。谁知道这一颠，长雨伞就从肩头的缝隙里滑了下去。按照永梦身高，伞尖刚没入胳膊，伞把已经戳在地上，直愣愣的插在他胳膊和地面之间。  
“请…请等一下！”歪着头从玩偶后探出头的永梦哀求道，这才让前方迈步的高中生停下脚步。“请稍等…”恭恭敬敬说着礼貌的话，永梦却已经被弄的不知所措。  
他想松开手去拿伞，却没法一只胳膊抱住玩偶。最后他反而要抱不稳的蹲了下身，却因为膝盖和身子的范围太小，玩偶被一戳，掉在了地上。小孩子心疼的叫出来，赶紧抱起玩偶拍打，也不管此时已经横倒在地上的雨伞了。  
“你在干什么啊…”帕拉德几步跨过来捡起雨伞，百般无奈的看着手忙脚乱的永梦。紧接着他用两根修长有力的手指夹着伞身，轻轻一转，让雨伞在空中画了个圈。随即帕拉德轻松的把伞竖着往上一抛，抓住伞柄后将伞扛在了肩上。他用下巴指了指蓝色玩偶，“我拿伞，你抱着它。”  
“知道了…谢谢。”永梦乖乖照做，现在不麻烦对方帮忙拿也没办法。他起身颠了颠肩头的书包，用手往下从两边托着玩偶。可惜为了不让玩偶反方向掉出去，他让巨大玩偶整个都往前贴在他的脸上。小学生歪着脸用，脸蛋顶着玩偶，根本望不见前方。他只能斜着身子，却相当艰难。  
隐约瞄见帕拉德轻松自得迈着脚步的身影远去，永梦小心翼翼的步伐也逐渐焦急起来。直到他意识到必须叫住对方，并且想其他携带玩偶的方式时，帕拉德恰好回了头，并为永梦落下的距离许吃惊又好笑。  
永梦看不到他的脸，只能闷哼哼的从玩偶后发出细微的声音，“帕…帕拉德哥哥，我看不见路——”  
这话没说完，眼前就豁然开朗，同时怀里也空了。只见帕拉德用挂着雨伞把的那只手，拿手指捏起L的蓝色头毛将玩偶拎了起来。随后青年一甩，把玩偶往怀里晃去，并用空出来的腋下夹住。  
“你竖着抱不就好了吗？”帕拉德随口一讲。毕竟那个是椭圆的造型，竖着可以更加方便。虽然永梦听后露出恍然大悟的表情，可想到对方身高也不好看路，帕拉德就认了似的用手晃晃吊在虎口上的雨伞，“我拿玩偶，你拿雨伞。”  
“可是…”  
“好啦，我们吃饭去吧。”帕拉德催促着，“饿死了。”看到对方接过雨伞，帕拉德边一个掉头，一手一个玩偶的抱着领路。他也没问永梦要吃那个，却知道小孩子零花钱不多，所以选了快餐三明治店。而永梦则抱着雨伞一路小跑跟上对方大步流星的速度，满脸内疚。  
他们选了四人座，因为帕拉德让两个mighty各站了一个位置。高中男生和小学男生的奇妙组合，加上两个巨大号的游戏角色玩偶乖乖坐在桌边，这场景挺新鲜。即使坐的靠边隐蔽的位置，却还是让周围桌的人偷来目光。  
斜前方的高中女孩们还笑着窃窃私语，她们刚想探头偷拍，就被帕拉德瞪了回去。可女孩们收起手机后，还是激动的谈话，时而瞄过来。不清楚她们是觉得帕拉德长相清秀，还是永梦很可爱，而或者觉得这四人座上的组合太过神奇。  
帕拉德本身倒不在乎周围人怎么样，玩偶是自己迎来奖励，而永梦也和自己玩从而达成目的，他才不管别人怎么说呢。他不满的在于那些人吵吵闹闹，被拍去网上吐槽这种事他可不会罢休，或者他可以用自己的技能去网上把那些统统删除。  
“这里的三明治很不错，我推荐牛排三明治。”帕拉德把菜单推到永梦面前，而他则是打定主意要吃牛排三明治，从而根本看都不看一眼。  
永梦一看，牛排三明治好贵。至少那个数字在他看来，和其他普通种类不同。想想今天拿到的钱，最后他点了夹着意大利肉丸的厚切面包三明治，还要了香蕉牛奶。  
帕拉德加要了一份薯条后，还要了新出的冰淇淋青苹果汽水。他吃的比永梦快许多，所以后面就一边用吸管戳着冰淇淋化入汽水，一边用薯条蘸着番茄酱往嘴里送。他还把薯条分给了永梦，永梦还不习惯去吃酸味的番茄酱，所以开始用薯条蘸自己的香蕉牛奶吃。  
“对了，”帕拉德突然想起什么的，舔舔手指上粘的盐，随后又在纸上擦了擦。他从桌边提供的纸巾盒里拿出来一张纸巾，并从单肩背里摸出根圆珠笔。他将一串数字写下来，“这是我的手机号。你有手机吗？”  
“有…贵——家长给我的，不过是他旧的手机。”自从帕拉德告诉他不能随便说名字，永梦也不敢把贵利矢的名字随口说出口。贵利矢因为晚回家，所以给了他手机，还把他和几个要好朋友的名字输入里面，以防万一。  
永梦摸出来书包前口袋里的手机，除了打电话他都没有拿出来过。他弄了半天并不太清楚要如何输入，操作不熟练的他最后交给了帕拉德。帕拉德输入后递给他，上面名字标注的是《Parado》。  
“这张纸你就放在另一个地方吧，手机丢了还能找到我哦。”这么说着，他捏起一根薯条代替食指晃了晃，“可以随时来找我玩，M。”

…

吃完饭后天色送走夕阳，进入夜晚。永梦害怕贵利矢回家看不到自己要训，就急急忙忙往家赶。帕拉德倒是没他那么担心，毕竟手机又没响。然而他也不想惹麻烦，因此抱着玩偶跟上去，目的是帮他把玩偶搬去家附近。  
永梦只让帕拉德送到了公寓楼下，帕拉德抬头看着亮灯的一排排窗户，了然的点着头。小孩子无法随便邀请人进家，更何况还有另个一家之主不知情。帕拉德只好把玩偶赛进男孩手里，帮他开了大厅的门，按下电梯按钮，顺便把雨伞横着放在男孩胸口和玩偶之间让其架着。  
“今天谢谢你！”永梦转过身冲帕拉德道谢，而高中生只是耸耸肩表示没什么。对方此时无言安静的态度让永梦读不出心情，或许他希望永梦可以想同龄人那样随心所欲出来和他玩吧？  
看着对方用出场时同样的手指和他挥手道别，没有手的永梦只能点点头，却在转身要进电梯时差点被雨伞横在门口。门关上前，帕拉德已经头也不回的走了，巨大的玩偶R被打横反向抱着，头上的橙色毛被书包蹭的发出轻微的沙沙声。  
进屋后的永梦把玩偶和雨伞放入卧室，那是他和贵利矢公用的，到时候只能给对方解释玩偶哪里来的。但他的监护人还没回来，于是永梦就急匆匆的掏出来作业开始写。  
直到他写完算术作业后收起本子，才看到被他收入课本中间的那个餐巾纸电话号码。想到什么的永梦掏出手机，发了他人生第一条短信。《你好，我是宝生永梦。请多多指教。》  
帕拉德回复的很快，和还不熟练用手机键盘的永梦很不一样，《这里是帕拉德哦。》后方还有可爱的音乐符号。  
此时大门传来响动，法医终于回家。永梦放下手机和作业跑去炫耀自己的奖品，而手机已经随着短信又几次震动。  
《永梦。》  
《什么时候继续玩呢？周末如何？》  
《要来我家吗？》


	4. 小狐狸和小狐狸

“打…打扰了——”  
“这里没人，就我一个。”帕拉德望着抱着书包探着脖子进屋的男孩，对于这过于乖巧礼貌的态度有些哭笑不得。他都说自己是一个人住，不过永梦还是在入门时对着空气打招呼，就好像不说就会被咒语困在门外似的。  
永梦来帕拉德家，也是第一次去这个年纪的人的家里。自从他们用手机发了短信后，永梦就决定好周末来帕拉德家里玩。就连朋友问他要不要周末去游戏厅，他都拒绝了。  
永梦先是因为客厅的结构而吃惊的睁大眼，随后又不解与意外的皱起眉头。因为这里明明是高级公寓，却客厅小的要命，甚至在他看来根本没什么东西。  
要说称“客厅”也不算对，因为差不多整个空间都被厨房和餐厅占据。西式开放式厨房占据了三分之二的位置，而洗手台连接的长形大理石餐桌则取代了一般家庭中会有的独立式餐桌，摆上了三张吧台椅用来坐在上面吃饭。  
餐台上只有纸巾盒，厨房台子上也是除了面包机和微波炉就见不到其他多余设施，干净到让永梦不知道帕拉德平时会不会用，而他也想象不出来对方做饭的样子。  
帕拉德的客厅没有大彩电，没有沙发，茶几和地毯。倒是有两扇门，其中一个靠墙的门半开着，能知道里面是厕所和浴室。那另一边的门就应该是房间了。  
隔着厨房和门相对的那头是阳台，外面有一把折叠躺椅。除此以外这个客厅唯一有的东西就是一个细长的柜子摆在两扇门中间靠着墙，上面放着家里的座机电话。  
简单，狭小，让永梦有些不知所措。“比想象中的要小呢…”他没敢多说，住在这里的人家怎么都会是这样小的房子呢？这里的客厅还没贵利矢的客厅大呢。就连贵利矢那种摆满东西的地方，也显得比这里要宽敞和更有生活气息。  
帕拉德对于小孩子的直言不讳并不介意，甚至挂着神秘的挑起眉毛，“那么接下来你就会吃惊了。”他说着拍了下小男孩的后背，也没打算特意招呼对方喝水吃点心，就催促他去房间，“进去看看。”  
的确就像是帕拉德说的那样，永梦进入房间后情绪就高涨起来，吃惊和兴奋也同刚才骤然不同。这不是帕拉德很会引出他的情绪，而是因为任谁进去都会吓一跳。  
从普通白色的客厅进入房间，就像是从纯白的世界踏入漆黑。纯黑色粉刷的墙面，相当大而宽阔的面积。隔音板和护眼灯几乎成将房顶整个罩起来，床和桌椅都是深色，黑色框架上必定搭配成紫色的垫褥，帕拉德对于颜色的喜好显而易见。  
永梦对那些隔音设备并不是那么懂，所以没对此给出评论，单纯以表面样式感觉而发出感叹。从而他的注意力瞬间就被巨大的液晶屏墙面所吸引，不自觉地进入屋内。  
紫色沙发横在房间中央，对住液晶屏。黑色可转动拆开成三套的茶桌上摆放着零食，游戏卡带，还有一个无限电影投放机，这令他注意到液晶屏上方收起的投影布轴。在沙发侧面和茶几测米不远处的空地上，歇着面对液晶屏的位置放置着一张独立式吊床支在那里，上看还摆着张靠垫和纯色毛毯。  
黑色的衣柜靠着左侧的墙上，紧接着便是一长排书柜，一半被摆上书和杂志，另一大块面积都是各种游戏碟的收藏。柜子内部还摆了好几个游戏周边模型，柜顶累积的盒子可以按照示意图看出是游戏设备购买来时的包装盒。  
永梦的眼睛睁得老大，他都没注意到帕拉德得一直注视自己的目光，而是向第一次去博物馆参观而孩子似的走到沙发附近，让身子转了一圈来观察。  
墙面空白的位置都张贴满了海报，除了游戏海报外，还有许多角色海报。永梦凑近到被海报覆盖上的衣柜大门，发现几乎都是反派角色。而且在这里面，还有几张手绘，不过永梦此时已经来不及问是不是帕拉德亲手画的。  
要说什么吸引走了他，那便是帕拉德床和书桌一体的床铺。虽然身高让他看不见上面，不过从床角能分辨出上次赢来的Mighty大玩偶的橘黄色。  
下方的三面式书桌几乎让电脑占据了两面，两个台式和一个笔记本。音响，耳机和鼠标也都摆在桌面上。而另侧的桌子便是空出来，除了书本外，还有游戏手柄和游戏卡带，外加喝水的水瓶。  
“电脑别乱碰，”见永梦凑过去，帕拉德少见的叮嘱。乖巧的永梦自然不会多想，立马点头把手握在胸口前。但这不妨碍他伸长脖子细数上面的游戏卡带，恨不得眼珠子都要瞪出来。  
“帕拉德哥哥你有好多游戏啊！”永梦羡慕不已。  
“那是当然，”帕拉德鼻子哼着歌，侧身从后方靠坐在了沙发背上。他双手揣兜，欣赏小孩“寻宝”似的行为。  
永梦还想说点什么，却发现了新的东西。那就是挨着房门的那面墙，窗户边的一排矮柜。看来帕拉德不光有电子游戏，还有许多其他游戏。从最基本的棋类，到一些网上流行的互动玩具，还有魔方和吉他造型的音乐游戏机。不管年龄层面，都和展品似的摆在里面。部分收在盒子中，部分则直接摆放外面。  
他甚至还发现了一盒子智力铁环，忍不住取出来了一个。可惜转了半天也没能解开。  
帕拉德走到床边堆放的几箱饮料箱前，分别取出来了可乐，果汁和矿泉水，随便摆在了茶几上。“好了永梦，不要玩那个了。过来，”他招呼小男孩，“你觉得怎么样？”  
“超厉害！”永梦双眼泛光，差点原地小跳。“看起来就和游戏里的秘密基地似的。”  
和八岁孩子情绪不同，帕拉德歪了歪头发思考了几秒，“的确很像。不过地址可不那么秘密，许多地方知道了。比如网购就没少用。”当然这话他只是用来吐槽永梦的，并没其他意思。  
“不过为什么房间这么大，客厅就那么小？你们这里的房子都——”  
“我设计的噢。”话一出口，永梦就投来吃惊的神色。帕拉德不以为然的耸耸肩膀，“我做好设计图，可以让人改的。只要做成个人所需的就好，不需要原本的样式。”  
“原来是你改的房子啊？！”第一次遇到这种事，永梦不掩饰丝毫吃惊。  
“虽然是因为一些关系才允许的，但这不重要。”帕拉德没细说，“很厉害吧？”  
“很厉害！”就像是什么都觉得帕拉德很厉害似的，永梦回答的相当快。  
满足的仰起头，帕拉德突然向后倒去。他的屁股顺着沙发背圆润的弧度从正面直径落下，砰的一声闷响，就只剩下两条腿搭在椅背上方。  
永梦慌忙趴上前查看，发现帕拉德正悠哉悠哉的倒躺在沙发垫上。垂在沙发座边缘的头枕着皮质感很好的坐垫，眼睛顶着前方的液晶屏。  
高中生不在乎顺着地心引力而变得有些走形的卷发，而是摊开手在沙发上摸了圈，最终在玩偶靠垫下摸出来了遥控器。液晶屏启动打开，帕拉德却没坐正，依旧倒挂在那里拍拍另一侧空着的位置，“来坐。”  
沙发质感很好，坐进去有种结结实实陷入却贴合身体的触感，好似可以躺在上面一整天不起来。随后永梦还在得到允许用了吊床，不管是躺着还是侧坐，对于小孩子来讲荡来荡去才是最好玩的，根本没把休闲排在第一位，这导致他差点从吊床上翻过去。  
“好了，下面就看看要玩什么吧？”帕拉德好像一刻都不想浪费，奈不出的催促。“这才是我们的目的，不是么？”

…

“M，你miss的太多了吧，”帕拉德拖长了音，身体动作却一刻都没错过音乐节奏。  
“哎？啊，对不起——啊！哇？！又——等…！！”永梦就和操控不协调的玩具娃娃似的。第一个动作没做对，就慌张要调整，结果第二个动作紧接着就错过失败。如同连锁反应，下面一串都在做错。  
永梦也不知道为什么现在他们两个要站在屏幕前玩着体感游戏。这款跳舞体感游戏是最近年轻人里正火热的新作，热门流行的歌曲多而全，舞蹈动作也很拉风，但这些信息倒是再永梦的小学生圈子里没有那么火爆。帕拉德说他才刚买来才玩了一次，而且他平日都不玩这类型的，既然永梦来了就有干劲试一试。永梦也不知道该对这款游戏抱有怎么样的热情与期待，既然好奇就答应了，谁知道才一首他都急的要出汗，第二首还没跳完他就累了。  
虽然帕拉德也好多个跳错的地方，但比小孩子要杰出的协调能力和对流行歌曲的感知能力，让他对于动作的大幅度走位信手拈来。成绩还可以，动作也很自然，更何况他说这首他还没听过，在永梦眼里可谓相当厉害。  
而永梦此时只觉得自己是不是要分不清左右了，到底大脑如何对四肢发出信号的呢？或许跳完他就会变成一顺边。之见他那一侧的舞步动作一直出现提示错误的音效，连个nice都很难拿到。那些舞蹈动作对于他实在有些难，他觉得自己反应和动作一点也不迅速，还差点跌倒。  
“呜哇——？！”一个踢腿紧随单腿转身的动作出现，永梦直接顺着脚甩出去的惯性朝后趴在了地毯上。  
“喂，永梦。你不用那么紧张僵硬的吧？”从刚才做到同时看屏幕动作提示，同时瞄着边上小孩的帕拉德，此时不清楚自己应该抱怨，还是把刚才憋住的笑声都爆出来。  
因为永梦直接从屏幕里的人体定位框里跌出去，找不到人的系统便自动进入暂停。帕拉德也只好走过去勾着永梦胳膊把他拉起身，还顺手将对方盖到头上的帽衫帽子拨了下去。  
“呼…这个也太快了…”永梦扶着膝盖喘着。音游他倒是玩过不少，按键配合节奏玩得还不错呢。可到了身体上，他对于自己第一次玩这种便没抱着天才玩家的心态。  
“这才中级啊。”毕竟自己也没怎么玩，帕拉德在清楚自己的情况下选了中级。其实他本来说对于没玩过的永梦干脆用低级，不过他很想看看永梦的能力与反应，因此随口几句就弄的永梦跟着他选了中级，“好吧，我们换一首。快，站到位置上。”  
帕拉德这样说让永梦放心不少，但因为歌曲很多他都没听过，所以选曲还是交给了帕拉德，更何况帕拉德站的是主控位置。  
两个人站回原位，根据系统要求捕捉到人物定位后，帕拉德就开始用手在屏幕相应位置上开始选曲。永梦突然不知怎么有些担心，忍不住叮嘱对方选节奏柔和的。帕拉德随口应着，头随着切换的歌曲节奏摆动，让人搞不懂他是听进去了还是没听。  
“就这个了，准备好了吗？”虽然是询问永梦，但帕拉德已经一巴掌拍在了开始键上。“话说，你那么僵硬根本跳不好，放轻松点行吗？”  
“——好，”前奏一响起来永梦就赶快站好盯着屏幕，但转念一想自己干嘛这么僵硬？明明放轻松的话也许能更容易，玩是要享受的才对。难道是因为见识到了帕拉德对于刚开始的游戏也能抱有的态度和游刃有余，所以自己有点压力了吗？  
永梦如此分析了一下内心，却没觉得自己产生过任何沮丧和丧失热情的成分，所以就安心了。不过因为刚才走了下神，第一个动作他就慢了。好在这次音乐的确舒缓许多，动作出来的少，立马就从第二个跟了上去。  
可原本还好好的，结果前奏刚过，第一个高潮瞬间就变得不同。只见伴随顿时热情起来歌声，下方滚动出来的一排提示动作密密麻麻的出现。  
“不是吧？！”永梦一下子就乱了手脚，操控了手就不知道腿该摆哪。虽然帕拉德那边也没有太好，可总比他好上几倍。“不是…啊——不是说缓和的吗？！”  
“因为前奏很柔和吗，谁知道呢，”帕拉德一点也不在意，反而因为这首歌有趣的现象而笑个不停。当做错了一个动作后，他没有像永梦那样产生试图纠正和不知道如何衔接的行为，而是果断放弃根据进度跳入下个动作，从而立马就调整了过来。  
永梦不清楚如何抱怨，小孩子的大脑和脾气此时都被接连不断冒出来的舞蹈动作搅乱。虽然张着嘴，却不记得要说什么，取而代之是又因为一串错误动作而发出的哀叹。  
就在“砰砰砰砰砰砰”的错误提示几乎遮挡住了帕拉德那边miss提示同时，永梦已经累的有点失去平衡。刚才进入中间缓和节奏，他好不容易抓住机会喘几口气，结果又为快速迎来的高节奏弄的措手不及。帕拉德似乎进入状态很快，现在good出现的还挺多的，永梦则一个nice都没抓住。不知不觉他就跳偏了位置，晃晃悠悠进入到帕拉德的区域。  
“你出——”帕拉德刚想提醒他跳出位置，结果一个转身就撞在了跳偏的小孩身上。永梦来不及发出声音，一屁股便往后坐到地上。习惯跌倒的他到没说什么，而是借着姿势就这样大字型往后一躺，仰在地毯上没动。猜到永梦可能会因为玩而没注意跌倒的情况，帕拉德事先已经把茶几折叠好挪到了沙发范围外，把地毯都露了出来。  
此时被强迫系统暂停的帕拉德只好走去小孩边上，随后他拿过来被堆在沙发上的零食，丢给对方一盒Pocky后自己坐到沙发上拿出来薯片。  
“换一个游戏吧。”帕拉德双肘支在大腿上，附身盯着地上男孩的脸。对于他来讲，玩什么都可以，只要和永梦一起的话他就有了更多乐趣。  
“比如…？”永梦翻个身，随后撑起胳膊跪坐在了地毯上。没想到刚开始，就消耗了那么多体力，他刘海都有些被汗水弄的乱了。  
“可以让你坐着的，”暂时放弃体感游戏后，帕拉德决定让小学生歇会。顺便他说他饿了，因为没吃早餐，所以去打了个电话订披萨和鸡翅。  
这种随意订垃圾食品，并且可以一直玩游戏的一天，只会在动画片里出现的场景，对小孩子来讲简直就是天堂。顿时把刚才舞蹈游戏失败的事情抛去脑后，永梦双眼泛光，如同小狗似的盯着帕拉德打手机的身影不放。  
如果在失去父母后和贵利矢一起让他得到的是幸福，和新的朋友之间产生的是新的联系，那么和帕拉德相遇同玩耍就是他经历过最开心与兴奋的事情了。

…

嘴里叼着炸鱿鱼圈，永梦抿着嘴唇却来不及嚼，而是双手握着操控柄，身子随着车道弯道歪去了左边。随后当他的紫色赛车回归直线后，他才一边超过前方的车子，一边用手背把鱿鱼圈顶进嘴里。  
帕拉德不在乎他的吃相，这对他来讲时一件罕见并且轻松的事情。同时他的对手正在平行车道与他并驾齐驱，而帕拉德嘴里刚咽下去刚才鸡腿，随后他微微调动控制柄让他的车子依靠外延的墙壁超出了一大段距离。  
永梦不甘示弱，轮赛车类的竞速游戏，他可是被贵利矢培养得很好。也不能说是培养，而是他强烈要求贵利矢陪他玩的时候，对方几乎都会选择竞速类。不得不说，他还输过几次呢。  
于是发现形势不利的永梦，立马连身子带手柄的侧去左侧，随后在分岔口闯入另一条道上。紧接着他依靠断桥，抬起手柄让赛车一跃而上，随即稳当的落入对面的跑道上，一口气在汇合口赶上帕拉德。  
“不错嘛，M！就是这样才有趣！”帕拉德毫不犹豫的表达出自己愉悦的心情。  
本来当初选择车的时候，帕拉德也想选择紫色的。但因为让年龄小的永梦先选，所以他便换了一辆镶嵌有红色火焰花纹的蓝车。他告诉永梦说，蓝色和红色混合起来便是紫色，也就差不多。  
随后剧情进入最难的高潮部分，赛车进入了城市，前方却出现了大型车祸。避开滚来的车子和爆炸着火的废墟，两个人在多条断路上不停飞驰，跳跃过断路和钻过瓦砾，他们操作都没有过多失误。  
中途永梦又一次被帕拉德超越，但他很快利用连跳三次断路的精准度完成了第三条线上的任务，从而超过了帕拉德。看来他很会用捷径小技巧，并且富有小孩子的冒险精神。  
不过这点帕拉德也会，所以在借着其他车的车顶跃出去后，帕拉德以一个完美的漂移拐过杂车堆积的路口，于对面永梦穿过的路上再度同永梦不相上下。  
当他们从城市场景下冲出来后，两辆车几乎要轱辘贴着轱辘。时而能从自己这边的视野框里瞄到对方超前些许的车影，只是立马被再度甩开，就这样相互拉扯着分不开的距离。右上角地图所显示的两名玩家的位置，两个小点几乎重合在一起。  
随后周围的景色逐步切换，系统虚拟的人群开始出现在两侧，举旗欢呼。其余系统自带的车辆已经在周围视野里看不见踪影，并不是被故事里的事故拖下水，而是被他们遥遥甩去身后。  
最后一个弯道，两人统统使出全力。当闯过终点时，两个小点已经重合到看不出来。屏幕灰下来开始公布时间和分数时，同时垂下手臂的两人一前一后挪出做热的位置。永梦歪过身子躺在了沙发靠垫上，而帕拉德则挪去边缘伸手拿来碳酸饮料。  
“赢了！”忽然永梦蹦起身子，却因为沙发太软而没稳住再次趴了回去。不过他眼睛惊喜的不离屏幕，蹬蹬腿让自己盘腿坐起身。  
“真是意外呢，”帕拉德松开吸管，由衷的为自己差了仅仅两秒而输掉的事情吃惊，随后内心泛滥出来的快感让他很嘴角划出很深的弧度。侧头迎上八岁小男孩的目光，他满足的点点头，“你给我带来了一场好体验，M。”  
“我差点就以为要输了，帕拉德什么都很厉害呢！”永梦边感叹，边从沙发边缘滑下来。随后跪到茶几旁，伸手取出一块披萨。  
“我还是第一次输了呢，这个游戏，”帕拉德回忆刚才的经历，将永梦用到的技巧和操控能力复习了一遍，从而这孩子越来越吊起他的兴致。  
虽然披萨因为凉了不少，起司不能拔丝。但永梦还是把披萨举得高高的，仰着头张开嘴，让垂着芝士的尖先送入口中。随后他鼓着腮帮子回头望着帕拉德，维持披萨举在嘴边的动作好奇起来，“你什么类型的游戏都有呢。下面玩什么？”  
就像是很享受这句话似的，帕拉德眯起眼睛深吸一口气。随即他催促对方赶紧吃完东西，开始了组队打怪的任务。这游戏没有从头开始，因为故事线特别长，所以直接从帕拉德保存好的中途开始。  
永梦没玩过，却看过电视上的广告，以及还有原本漫画。以至于虽然帕拉德没有要求，却被永梦噼里啪啦讲了很多原作的解析。只是因为游戏进行了改编和主要故事线选取了其中那对双胞胎，所以也没有影响太多，反而成为了补充。  
或许刚才玩得太尽兴，永梦彻底放开。不同于往日腼腆的性格，虽然依旧显得相当乖巧，却回将自己的情绪不再多加掩饰。甚至会对眼前的攻略角色扬言出几句狠话，还会赢了后大声欢呼，房间顿时就被他弄的热闹不少。  
“帕拉德哥哥！”这章故事成功通关后，永梦侧身爬过去对帕拉德渗出来右手心，大眼睛闪闪发光。  
帕拉德稍事愣了下，随后快了然的咧嘴一笑，轻巧的和对方击掌。就像是他们两个人的联盟达成了目标，双人小队的干劲一下子就加满，跃跃欲试的进入下一章。  
永梦这才发现，自己从始至终都是笑着的。此时静下来感觉身体变化，都能察觉到脸颊发酸，大脑如同都快要缺氧。这是近段时间里，一天之内消耗掉最多体力和精神头的日子，大概除了帕拉德没人能办到。

…

“——梦…永梦，起来了。”  
永梦被摇醒，忍不住打了个哈欠。他懒洋洋的抓住盖在身上的毯子，却在意识到自己还在帕拉德家里后，连忙尴尬的坐起来。可他实则躺在吊床上，从而没能坐稳，便躺了回去，“对不起！”  
“你也就睡了一个小时不到，”帕拉德擅自做了补充算是安慰，随后把手机锁屏时间举到永梦面前，“你不是说6点必须回家的吗？现在都快5:30了。收拾收拾，出发了噢。要不然，下次可能就不能一起玩了。”  
听了这话，一方面担心回去晚让贵利矢担心，一方面很怕不能见到帕拉德。永梦晃着身子，费半天力气从吊床上爬起来，在帕拉德帮助下晃晃悠悠用脚够到了地面。  
他没想到自己会睡着，但帕拉德不介意。毕竟小孩子兴奋过度就没了精神，而且永梦对他似乎相当没防备，这点不算好，可蛮让帕拉德有满足感的。  
当时玩完两章冒险故事线后，永梦说想玩平日没玩过的类型。帕拉德对此没有异议，便打开了一款解密游戏，即使一个人玩，也可以两个人共同思考谜题。  
谁知道帕拉德给予游戏的解释并不多，甚至故意绕开了重点。以至于先进性角色操控永梦，缩在沙发上一直询问帕拉德是不是觉得气氛不对劲。  
就在这时，突然冒出来的鬼把小孩子吓得够呛。几乎写实的画风，以及疯狂爬开的特写，原来这是一款恐怖推理游戏，看起来一点也不合适小孩子玩。  
本来那个是需要按键来进行逃脱，并且可以逃去一个房间里发现下个谜题的。然而永梦整个吓得都把控制柄丢到了沙发上，捂着眼睛缩在帕拉德和沙发之间的缝里。  
帕拉德没想到会有这么大反应，就往边上挪了些，可永梦就和长在他身上似的死命贴着，死活不往屏幕上看。帕拉德提示他角色快死了，如果不逃走的话就会过不去关的。可永梦就是不看屏幕，并且要求帕拉德把这部分玩过去，鬼不见了才可以看。  
帕拉德抱着兴趣逗了逗他，却怎么都无法让永梦再多看一眼屏幕。虽然这期间永梦自己瞄了眼，结果发现还停在鬼张着嘴贴过来的场景时，就几乎要让自己钻进沙发内部。介于永梦细微不断恳求的声音有点过于可怜，也不想因为弄哭他而毁了继续玩的机会，帕拉德只好摸过来控制柄把这部分剧情过了。  
绷紧的神经让永梦很疲倦，回过头来的他的确吓的差点挤出眼泪，所幸被帕拉德塞了一包饼干给他吃几口缓了缓。介于不把这章完成，下次就要从这章开头重玩，所以帕拉德决定自己将这章通关。  
发现对方还需要继续玩这个恐怖游戏，累了的永梦就申请自己能不能躺吊床上玩一会。结果他好好坐在吊床边荡着，谁知道鬼突然冒出来，吓得他又一次一骨碌翻到了吊床里面，扯出毯子盖过脑袋，抓着靠垫不放手。  
必须在帕拉德说可以看屏幕时，他才从缝隙里探出眼睛。紧随其后破解谜题的部分难倒了两个人，虽然帕拉德还在兴致勃勃的破解，永梦却开始眼皮打架。最终在帕拉德解开谜题后，永梦已经瘫在吊床里睡成了一小团。  
帕拉德独自把这一章玩完，接着他关了液晶屏取出游戏机。一边玩着一边盯着时间，确保将永梦叫醒。  
“那个…请问以后也能来你家玩吗？”永梦穿好鞋，对一旁拿好钥匙决定把他送去公园附近的帕拉德如此询问。  
“当然。”这是一个不需要回答的问题，帕拉德理所当然的歪了下头。随后他抬起一只手，做出说话小狐狸的样子，“因为我希望找到单纯一起玩的人，所以你出现了。”随即他伸出另一只手的小狐狸，动了动，“那么如果你怀抱着这种想法愿意继续玩下去的话，我就会成为你永远的玩伴。”  
得到保证，永梦脸蛋随即被高兴的心情染得红扑扑的。他学着对方的样子伸出两只手，比成小狐狸的样子。动了动左边，“因为我想和你一起玩下去，所以帕拉德就会一直和我玩下去。”接着动了动右边，“如果帕拉德愿意玩下去，我也会一直和你玩下去的！”  
他们伸出手，小狐狸和小狐狸的嘴碰到一起，笑容也重叠。  
这是两名玩家之间独特的拉钩方式。

是一个约定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列暂时也到这里，也是想到什么就写什么，有了一点点联系的短篇合集。


End file.
